Unpublished Creation
by VikaKyura
Summary: Ulquiorra yang merupakan seorang penulis muda jenius dan sangat berbakat, jatuh hati pada karakter dalam naskah buatannya sendiri. Apa yang paling diinginkan Ulquiorra, sebagai seorang penulis? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach.

**Unpublished Creation**

-Sebuah kisah tentang penulis dan sebuah karyanya-

_Ulquiorra Schiffer - Orihime Inoue_

Ulquiorra yang merupakan seorang penulis muda jenius dan sangat berbakat, jatuh hati pada karakter dalam naskah buatannya sendiri. Apa yang paling diinginkan Ulquiorra, sebagai seorang penulis?

* * *

"Apakah kau Ulquiorra? Yang asli?" Tanya seorang gadis asing yang kini sedang berlutut diatas kasur Ulquiorra. Mata gadis itu mengamati sang pemuda dengan penuh takjub.

Ulquiorra merebahkan diri dari kasurnya, masih terkaget karena ia menemukan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya telah terbangun bersamanya di pagi itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ulquiorra waspada, melebarkan jarak diantara keduanya.

Gadis berambut panjang di depannya malah tersenyum. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Ulquiorra."

Cantik sekali, gadis itu. Meski dalam keremangan ruangan, Ulquiorra dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, fisik sang gadis. Gadis yang tidak diketahui dari mana datangnya ini, namun entah mengapa Ulquiorra merasa sangat _familiar_ dengan aura gadis itu.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mengenalmu, _Onna_." Ucap Ulquiorra datar. Meski sebagian dirinya bergejolak mendapati kenyataan bahwa gadis ini telah tidur disampingnya sepanjang malam. Ulquiorra masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin." Rengut gadis itu, terluka. "Aku Orihime. Perwujudan dari karakter yang kau ciptakan lewat tulisanmu. Kau pasti mengenaliku."

Manik Ulquiorra melebar, bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu mengenai sebuah tulisan, karya yang tidak pernah ia terbitkan? Sudah pasti gadis ini adalah serorang _stalker_ profesional, pikir pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau dibantu siapa sampai bisa membututiku sejauh ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra, menghina.

"Huh?" Gadis yang menyebut dirinya Orihime itu merengut. Lalu gadis itu berlari menjauhi tempat tidur. Ulquiorra bersiap, dipikirnya si gadis akan melakukan aksi anarkis yang biasa dilakukan seorang fans maniak di televisi.

Namun Orihime hanya mendekati jendela besar kamar itu, dan meraih gordennya. "Aku tidak membuntutimu." Ditariknya gorden tersebut, membiarkan sinar mentari memasuki ruangan dan membuat ruangan temaram tersebut sepenuhnya dipenuhi cahaya. "Lihat! Apa kau mengenaliku sekarang?"

Lengan Ulquiorra melindungi matanya dari cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba datang. Lalu matanya terfokus pada sosok gadis yang kini sedang bermandikan sinar.

Gadis bermanik _hazel_ dengan rambut sewarna senja.

Wajahnya elok, seelok bulan saat purnama.

Senyumnya lembut dan hangat, begitu juga tatapannya yang sekarang sedang ditujukan hanya kepada Ulquiorra.

Senyum sang gadis melebar menjadi tawa cerah, secerah lautan cahaya mentari. "Aku, hidup!" jeritnya.

Ulquiorra terpana pada sosok bidadari yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya itu. Dan lagi-lagi matanya melebar karena syok.

"Orihime Inoue?" Ucap Ulquiorra pada akhirnya, tepat saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang mengaku sebagai Orihime itu memang memiliki segala hal yang dimiliki oleh Orihime, tokoh ciptaannya.

"Yaa!" Orihime kembali menjerit, kali ini sambil berlari ke arah Ulquiorra dan memeluk pemuda yang sedang tertegun itu. Meski dalam syoknya, Ulquiorra masih dapat merasakan lekuk tubuh Orihime, memang sesuai dengan yang ia deskribsikan untuk fisik si gadis.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Bisik Orihime, terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Ulquiorra.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Tuan, apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Ulquiorra mendesah kembali kepada kenyataan, satu tangan pucatnya membekap mulut Orihime.

"Tidak. Pergilah." ujar Ulquiorra datar kepada pelayannya.

"Apa Anda yakin? Saya mendengar keributan." Suara pria paruh baya itu terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tidak mengulang perkataanku."

"Ah, baik. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Tuan." Dan suara itu pun pergi.

Hening.

Ulquiorra belum melepaskan Orihime. Gadis itu meronta-ronta dalam bekapannya. Ulquiorra harus memikirkan cara untuk menangani kejadian tak terduga ini.

XXX

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Orihime.

"Kau menginginkanku, makanya aku hidup." Jawab Orihime polos, dengan senyumnya yang masih merekah dan matanya masih menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh kekaguman.

Ulquiorra memandang gadis di depannya. "Bagaimana bisa sebuah tulisan memiliki perwujudan?"

Ulquiorra mengetahui legenda tentang wujud jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam naskah. Namun kejadian semacam itu hanya akan terjadi ratusan tahun lalu saat metode penulisan masih sangat tradisional dan keyakinan terhadap spiritual masih sangat kuat. Sebuah perwujudan karya yang berasal dari penciptaan akal manusia hanya terjadi pada karya yang benar-benar hebat. Saat penulis memberikan jiwanya dan menaruh hatinya pada naskah yang dibuat, seolah separuh daya hidup sang penulis ditukar dengan sebuah perwujudan itu sendiri. Ulquiorra tidak mempercayai fenomena semacam itu, terlebih pada zaman teknologi seperti sekarang saat dunia penulisan sudah sangat modern.

"Tentu saja, Ulquiorra. Setiap tulisan merupakan sebuah kisah. Dan Kisah diciptakan. Para penulis memutuskan bagaimana kisah kami, entah itu tragis atau berakhir bahagia. Karena kami hanyalah sebuah penciptaan. Sampai sekarang, sepertinya banyak yang tidak memahami bahwa kami pun memiliki kehidupan, dalam kisah tersebut." Jelas Orihime.

Sebutan penulis muda jenius bukan hanya sekedar julukan semata bagi Ulquiorra.

"Penjelasanmu tidak rasional. Aku menulis naskahmu dulu sekali, dan bahkan aku belum pernah menyelesaikannya. Terlebih karyaku tidak sehebat itu sehingga layak untuk memiliki perwujudan."

"Perwujudan dari sebuah naskah bukan didasarkan pada kehebatan kisah di dalamnya, Ulquiorra. Tapi tergantung pada kesungguhan seorang penulis saat menuangkan tulisannya. Karena kau memberikan hatimu pada kisahku, maka aku memiliki jiwa. Dan aku bisa mewujud karena kau, penciptaku, menginginkannya."

Ini semakin konyol.

"Kau belum mempercayaiku kan, Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga. Ini bagaikan keajaiban. Selama ini aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dibalik kertas-kertas itu. Aku tidak percaya akan bisa berbicara denganmu seperti sekarang." Mata Orihime memancarkan kesenduan.

Ulquiorra memandang dalam mata sendu itu. Seorang gadis yang berada dalam benaknya selama ini, sekarang sedang berada di hadapannya. Apakah gadis ini muncul untuk menagih tanggung jawabnya agar menyelesaikan naskahnya?

Pada akhirnya Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk percaya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, _Onna_?"

Mata Orihime melebar penuh ekspetasi, "Aku ingin melihat dunia luar denganmu!"

XXX

Hari itu Ulquiorra membatalkan semua jadwalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau berjalan bebas tanpa penyamaran dan pengawasan? Padahal kau sangatlah terkenal." Tanya Orihime, khawatir.

"Orang awam hanya mengenal namaku. Yang mengenali tampangku hanya sesama penulis terkenal dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam penerbitan naskah atau pembuatan film."

"Ah, benar juga. Kau menolak segala konsferensi pers. Pasti sulit jika masih muda sudah direpotkan dengan segala popularitas. Seolah kehidupan masa mudamu direnggut."

"Ya, sudah cukup sulit bagiku karena terkurung dalam kehidupan seorang penulis. Seluruh rekan kerjaku hanyalah benda mati." Pengakuan Ulquiorra terdengar pahit, namun ia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

Orihime merenung. Benar saja. Masih muda tapi sudah disejajarkan dengan para penulis terkenal dan paling berpengaruh. Penulis bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang jenius dan berbakat seperti dia pun harus dihadapkan dengan deadline, dipaksa untuk segera memikirkan ide cerita baru saat satu naskah telah selesai. Mengurung dirinya, menciptakan dinding yang membatasi dirinya dari dunia luar. Tidak pernah diperlakukan sebagai seorang anak kecil biasa karena bakatnya yang memang luar biasa, sehingga dari umur terbilang belia, Ulquiorra sudah terbiasa bekerja keras. Masa kecilnya dihapus paksa dari kehidupannya. Pembunuhan karakter. Pantas saja Ulquiorra jadi stoik seperti ini. Orihime bertanya-tanya apakah Ulquiorra merasa kesepian.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran orihime, Ulquiorra berkata, "Kau tidak harus memikirkan kehidupan orang lain. Pikirkan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama masih bisa berada di dunia ini."

Ucapan ulquiorra seakan menyatakan bahwa hidup Orihime tidak akan lama. Namun Orihime mengabaikannya, Lengannya meraih lengan Ulquiorra dan menguncinya dengan miliknya.

Ulquiorra sedikit terkesiap namun ia tidak pernah menarik tangannya. "Aku ingin melihat dunia bersamamu." Gadis itu berbisik.

Ulquiorra hampir geli saat menyaksikan ekspresi dan reaksi Orihime ketika melihat keramaian. Gadis berambut merah jingga itu terkejut saat mendengar seekor kucing mengeong. Dan berteriak kegirangan saat melihat bayi yang sedang digendong. Begitulah dengan hal-hal kecil lain. Hal yang dianggap biasa dan sepele bagi orang lain, merupakan hal baru bagi Orihime.

Ulquiorra memperhatikan. Polos sekali, sepeti kertas putih yang belum terkotori oleh tinta. Ulquiorra takjub dengan kenaifan Orihime yang dilihatnya secara langsung, karena ia hanya mendeskribsikan karakter gadis itu hanya dalam naskahnya. Meperhatikan gadis itu melalui tulisan.

"Reaksimu berlebihan." Ulquiorra meledek.

"Biar saja, kau tidak pernah mendeskripsikan seekor kucing dengan jelas di dalam naskahku." Benar kata Orihime. Ulquiorra merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail segala hal, terutama hal kecil dalam cerita yang dibuatnya. Apa itu berpengaruh pada kelangsungan kehidupan dalam naskah?

"Bagaimana keadaan kehidupanmu dalam naskah?" Ulquiorra penasaran sehingga ia hanya bisa bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, namun dalam kisahku semua hal terasa pudar dan kabur. Dan aku seperti berjalan tanpa tujuan."

Ulquiorra terkesiap mendengarnya. Sebuah tulisan yang tidak diselesaikan sudah pasti berakhir gantung. Dan tentu saja hal itu berpengaruh pada kehidupan dalam naskah. Orihime seolah terlontang lanting karena kisahnya tidak pernah menuju tamat.

"Tapi aku bahagia karena dapat diciptakan, olehmu." Syukur Orihime, ia tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ulquiorra, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan menulis naskahku?"

Ulquiorra menghela napas, ia memang sudah mengira jika Orihime akan bertanya. Seperti sebuah cerita yang menuntut penyelesaian.

"Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu." Namun Ulquiorra tetap me_manage _ekspresinya untuk tetap datar.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mengira kalau penulis jenius sepertimu bisa _stuck _juga."

Orihime tidak terdengar seperti sedang mengejek dan tidak terlihat marah. Ulquiorra memang menjawab jujur, tapi jauh dalam hatinya Ulquiorra memang tidak menginginkan naskah Orihime selasai. Pemuda itu merasa bersalah.

"Tapi dalam konsep awal, kau dikisahkan akan bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Hikoboshi, kekasihmu."

"Siapa dia?"

"Konsep pria yang akan menjadi pasanganmu. Walaupun aku belum menentukan namanya."

"Maksudmu? Bukankah Hikoboshi itu adalah sebuah nama?"

"Bukan. Hikoboshi hanyalah sebuah figur seseorang, nama bintang dari rasi bintang _Aquila_ yaitu bintang _Altair_, yang berasar dari sebuah legenda tua China yang mendasari kisahmu."

Orihime tidak terlalu paham, namun pemahaman lain mendatanginya "Oh, karena itukah kau belum menuliskan nama tokoh utama pria didalam naskahku, karena kau belum menentukan namanya?"

Entah kenapa Ulquiorra merasa jengkel saat topik ini diangkat. Dan pertanyaan gadis itu yang seakan penasaran terhadap tokoh pria yang akan menjadi kekasihnya memperburuk keadaan perasaan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melangkah mendekati Orihime, jemarinya membelai rambut sang gadis.

"Apakah lebih baik aku mengambil nama itu, Hikoboshi, seperti aku mengambil namamu, sang bintang dari rasi bintang _Lyra_, yaitu bintang _Vega_ yang bernama Orihime?" bisik Ulquiorra.

"Namaku berasal dari nama bintang dalam legenda, kenapa?" Takjub Orihime.

"Karena Orihime adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar. Juga pekerja keras, sama sepertimu."

"Begitu ya." Orihime terlihat sangat puas dan senang. Wajahnya tersipu.

Ulquiorra melangkah mundur dan berkata, "Jika kau mau aku bisa melanjutkan dan meyelesaikan ceritamu sekarang. Apa dengan begitu, kau bisa kembali ke dalam naskah?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak tahu kelanjutan ceritaku?" Orihime berkata seolah enggan.

"Ya, tapi ini akan menjadi mudah saja bila aku bertanya langsung pada tokoh utama, padamu, apa yang kau inginkan terjadi dalam ceritamu kan?"

"I..itu.."

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengan kekasihmu, kau senang?" Ulquiorra menatap tajam mata Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng. "Hmm," gadis itu berjalan cepat melewati Ulquiorra. "Kau salah. Aku sudah menemukan pasanganku." Ulquiorra mengernyitkan alis sambil menatap ke rambut panjang gadis itu yang terulur menutupi punggungnya. Lalu Orihime menoleh, "Boleh tidak, jika aku sendiri yang melanjutkan kisahku?"

Bersambung...

* * *

Maaf bagi para pembaca. Karena aku sedikit menyukai kerumitan, jadi mungkin fic ini juga terkesan rumit dan membingungkan. Aku tidak terlalu bisa menulis dengan kata-kata sederhana, dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai tulisan yang dituliskan dengan simpel. Hehe, please, just enjoy.

Catatan: deskripsi naskah cerita Orihime yang belum tamat itu akan diterangkan dalam capter berikutnya.

Jika berkenan, sangat diharapkan reviewnya :)

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach.

**Unpublished Creation **

–**Frontera-**

Ulquiorra yang dijuluki sebagai penulis muda jenius, menulis satu naskah yang tidak pernah diselesaikannya sehingga naskah itu tidak pernah diterbitkan. Apa yang paling diinginkan Ulquiorra, sebagai seorang penulis?

* * *

Seorang penulis berdarah Spanyol sedang menatap dokumentasi mengenai kultur Jepang. Dilihatnya dalam sebuah lukisan, figur sepasang kekasih memakai pakaian tradisional yang bertemu dibawah naungan langit malam, disaksikan bulan yang sedang purnama dan keduanya berpijak pada untaian burung-burung sebagai jembatan.

Tanabata - Festival Bintang

Legenda dari sepasang kekasih yang dilarang bertemu. Hanya mampu bertemu satu kali saja dalam setahun. Alasan ayah sang wanita murka karena kedua sejoli itu melupakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Namun mengapa mereka saling bertahan dalam keterbatasan kontak diantara mereka? Emosi seperti apa yang sebenarnya hadir menguasai mereka?

Ulquiorra Schiffer hanya menggeleng di dalam pikirannya. Penampakannya yang elegan, dingin disertai paras tampannya yang selalu stoik itu menyembunyikan kemelut ide yang selalu bergejolak dalam pikirannya. Ya, pemuda itu yang disebut-sebut si jenius muda. Siapa sangka, dibalik perawakannya itu ia adalah seorang jenius dibalik suksesnya berbagai buku yang melatarbelakangi pembuatan berbagai _movie_ yang sangat populer.

Ulquiorra telah menulis berbagai karya yang begitu ekspresif dalam berbagai _genre_, karenanya pasti banyak yang tidak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang menciptakan semua itu. Matanya kembali terfokus pada sosok dalam pigura. Dapatkah dua bintang dari rasi bintang yang berbeda benar-benar bertemu? Tatapan Ulquiorra jatuh pada _image _sang gadis. Bintang _Vega_, bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang _Lyra_. Dalam kestoikan Ulquiorra pun ia dapat dengan mudah menilai, bahwa gadis itu sangat elok. Namun tidak seelok gadis berambut merah jingga yang kini sedang tertegun disampingnya.

Gadis itu sedang terpana melihat ke dalam lukisan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau sungguh membuat kisahku dengan didasari oleh legenda ini?" gadis itu bertanya namun tidak menoleh pada Ulquiorra. Manik _hazel_nya yang setengah berair masih betah menatapi sosok dalam lukisan.

Ulquiorra mengikuti arah tatapan mata Orihime dengan manik _emerald_nya sendiri. Matanya kini melirik catatan legenda di bawah lukisan itu dan tertuju pada nama bintang _Vega_.

Orihime.

Ulquiorra memindahkan pandangannya pada Orihime Inoue, gadis yang sedang berdiri disampingnya itu adalah perwujudan karakter dalam naskah yang ditulisnya bertahun lalu. Seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat ramalan mengenai masa depannya, Orihime kini sedang menatapi jalan hidupnya yang dikisahkan legenda festival bintang tersebut. Ulquiorra tahu alasan dibalik Orihime hampir menitikan air mata. Karena gadis bermata abu itu memahami bahwa takdirnya adalah dipisahkan dari kekasihnya. Lalu orihime menoleh pada Ulquiorra dan memberi tatapan menuduh 'kenapa kau memberiku akhir yang tragis?'

Namun Orihime hanya berkata, "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau memperlihatkan semua ini padaku? Dengan begini aku bisa tahu seluruh konsep kisah pada naskahku. Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Ulquiorra menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, "Bukankah ini akan membantumu untuk memilih jalan cerita yang kau mau? Lagipula, memangnya kau bisa apa untuk menolak konsep dari penciptamu?"

Orihime menelan ludah. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak memilih akhir seperti dalam legenda?"

"Maka naskahmu tidak akan pernah selesai. Kau bisa memilih cerita apapun untuk melengkapi naskahmu, tetapi pada akhirnya naskah tersebut harus berakhir pada konsep awal."

"Tidak.. mungkin.." ucap Orihime, terluka.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terpuruk? Aku bahkan belum mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang akan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Bagaimana seseorang tidak sedih saat ia mengetahui bahwa jalan hidupnya telah ditetapkan dengan akhir yang tidak bahagia?"

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, masih tanpa ekspresi. Orihime membatin, bagaimana bisa pemuda stoik ini menciptakan karya-karya ekspresif yang sangat populer?

"Apa kau masih berharap aku menyelesaikan naskahmu, _Onna_?"

"Kapan aku pernah memintamu untuk menyelesaikan naskahku?" jawab Orihime dengan sedikit menantang.

"Jika tidak kuselesaikan, kau akan terus bergentayangan disini."

XXX

Ulquiorra menyembunyikan keberadaan Orihime di dalam ruangannya. Gadis itu terus mengoceh, mempertanyakan berbagai hal yang membuat kepala Ulquiorra pusing. Setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama gadis itu, Ulquiorra jadi berpikir, tidak buruk juga memiliki seseorang disampingnya. Bukan hanya sekedar figur dalam benaknya atau sosok yang dideskripsikan dalam tulisannya.

Meski setiap malam gadis itu merengek untuk tidur disamping Ulquiorra, membuat pemuda itu kesulitan. Pada awalnya memang menyenangkan, memiliki seorang gadis untuk menemaninya setiap malam, ia berpikir tidak apa-apa karena toh gadis ini adalah gadis ciptaannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, gadis ini memang miliknya bukan? Ulquiorra merasa berhak atas gadis ini. Namun lama kelamaan Ulquiorra merasa kerepotan, meski gadis ini seharusnya hanyalah tokoh fiktif tapi sekarang dia nyata. Jika ini berlanjut maka akan berbahaya... akal sehat Ulquiorra dengan segala kerasionalannya kembali bekerja.

Setiap siang Orihime tetap tinggal dalam ruangan Ulquiorra. Makan, nonton televisi atau membaca buku-buku yang tersedia disana. Tak jarang Ulquiorra harus membekap mulut gadis itu, yang selalu mengeluarkan jeritan takjub saat dirinya menemukan hal-hal baru di layar kaca. Ulquiorra menyuruh Orihime untuk pergi keluar, tentu saja dengan pengawalan, tapi gadis itu menolak. Orihime memilih untuk tinggal disini dimana sang penulis berada dan menolak pergi kemanapun dimana Ulquiorra tidak berada disana.

Ulquiorra mendesah pelan, "Bagaimana kau bisa melanjutkan kisahmu jika kerjaanmu hanya berdiam diri dan bersantai-santai seperti itu, _Onna_?"

"Ini caraku menjalani dan memikirkan kisahku, Ulquiorra." Ucap Orihime ngeles. "Makanya, kau mau menemaniku pergi melihat dunia lagi tidak?" Lanjut Orihime, ia sudah berkali-kali melontarkan ajakan ini pada penulisnya.

Dan berkali-kali juga Ulquiorra menjawab dengan datar. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Aku akan membantumu lagi!" jerit Orihime sambil berlari merangkul Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ceria dan _easy-going_ gadis ini, karenanya dia hanya membiarkan saat gadis itu merangkulnya ataupun memeluknya, rasanya nyaman _anyway. _Ulquiorra bertanya mengenai banyak hal tentang kehidupan dalam tulisan yang masih belum ia mengerti. Pengetahuan dapat berasal dari mana saja, memang, dan mengetahui lebih dalam tentang hal-hal mengenai sebuah tulisan dapat membantunya, pikir Ulquiorra.

XXX

Ulquiorra kembali pada pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang penulis bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, meski bagi seorang jenius seperti dirinya. Karyanya bisa saja diingat semua orang, juga dihargai dengan sangat tinggi. Namun ia harus menukar kehidupannya dengan semua kesuksesan tersebut. Seorang penulis yang harus mengurung dirinya dalam kesunyian, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai keadaan tersebut. Ulquiorra menciptakan berbagai karyanya dengan sepenuh hati, itulah anggapan orang disekitarnya. Meski ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya hati itu. Maka tak ada satupun yang dapat mengerti Ulquiorra, seorang penulis berbakat dengan segala kepopulerannya, harus menarik diri dari kehidupan dunia luar.

Ditengah segala yang telah dicapainya, Ulquiorra membutuhkan seseorang demi apapun juga. Tapi, adakah seseorang diluar sana yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya? Membutuhkan dirinya, bukan untuk alasan komersial. Mendekati dirinya bukan karena mengejar pamor semata. Seseorang disana yang dapat memandangnya sebagai manusia biasa. Selama ini sosok seseorang yang ia inginkan itu, diciptakannya hanya dalam sebuah tulisan. Naskah yang tak pernah selesai.

Ulquiorra menatap tumpukan kertas yang ia genggam. Sebuah tulisan yang mengisahkan kehidupan seorang gadis. Gadis elok yang berhati murni. _The girl who always standing by herself, the girl who is strong, kind and pure innocent._ Naskah kisah Orihime yang berjudul _Frontera_. Konsep naskah _Frontera _tersebut didasari pada legenda festival Tanabata. Meski konsep dasar dari _Frontera_ telah selesai, namun Ulquiorra tidak pernah menulis kelanjutan cerita tersebut. Ceritanya terhenti disaat Orihime, sang tokoh utama akan dipertemukan dengan tokoh pria utama yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Namun didalam naskah, nama tokoh kekasih utama itu sendiri tidak pernah muncul.

Ulquiorra mendesah pelan, sebelum meletakkan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut di meja kerjanya. Selama ini Ulquiorra berfikir bahwa tidak akan ada seorang gadis di dunia ini yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik dan sifat seperti Orihime, karena Ulquiorra sendiri menciptakan sosok Orihime dengan sempurna. Namun saat ini pemuda itu sedang bertemu langsung dengan perwujudan gadis dalam tulisannya. Mata hijaunya memandang sosok Orihime, yang kini sedang duduk nyaman di sofanya sambil membaca novel karangan Ulquiorra yang lain. Sungguh aneh memang.

"Ulquiorra," akhirnya Orihime berkata, "Bagaimana kau bisa membuat seluruh kisah ini? Kau tidak terlihat seperti, mmm, berpengalaman, terutama di bagian percintaan."

Ulquiorra menatap gadis yang kini telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya., "Tidak perlu pengalaman untuk menciptakan kreasi dalam karya." Orihime balik memandangnya, dengan takjub. Lalu pemuda berambut raven itu menambahkan, "Cukup dengan analisis, imajinasi yang tinggi, dan kejeniusan."

Orihime mengangguk. Memang sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang jenius. "Apa kau selalu mengurung diri disini?"

"Apakah terlihat tidak begitu bagimu?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya. Sudah jelas Orihime tahu jawabanya namun tetap saja gadis itu bertanya. Beberapa hari terakhir, ia terus menemani penulisnya di dalam ruangan ini, tanpa pergi kemanapun karena seperti yang pemuda itu katakan, semua kebutuhan Ulquiorra sudah tersedia dalam kamar tidur sekaligus ruang kerjanya yang sangat luas ini. Dan lagipula, selama ini Orihime terus memperhatikan Ulquiorra didalam kertas naskahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar, dan berteman? Sekali-kali kan tidak akan merugikan kesehatan badan dan mentalmu."

"Apakah ada keharusan bagiku untuk melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa mengerti banyak hal, berinteraksi dengan banyak orang sehingga kau dapat memahami mereka dengan hatimu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menciptakan tulisan yang lebih hebat lagi."

"Aku cukup mempelajari banyak hal melalui penglihatanku. Teknologi yang sudah canggih memberikan akses mudah kemanapun dan mengenai apapun. Aku hanya tinggal mengolah semuanya dan cukup berada disini, tanpa harus keluar dari ruanganku."

"Tapi akan berbeda jika kau merasakannya sendiri." Desis Orihime, menyerah.

Ulquiorra menyeringai licik di sudut bibirnya, "Jangan bodoh. Aku menciptakan karya-karyaku dengan pikiranku, bukan perasaanku."

"Apa?" Orihime terkejut mendengarnya, pengakuan pemuda itu seolah bertolak belakang dari apa yang Orihime saksikan selama ini. "Tapi aku disini sekarang, bukti bahwa kau menuangkan hatimu pada kisahku. Dan aku bisa mewujud seperti ini karena kau merasa menginginkanku."

Ulquiorra melangkah maju dan perlahan mendekati Orihime.

"Jika begitu, kau lahir dari keinginanku bukan dari perasaanku. Keinginan adalah hasrat, sedang perasaan adalah emosi. Itu jelas berbeda." Ucapnya, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Orihime.

"Tapi bukankah manusia hidup dianugrahi sebuah hati untuk merasakan?" Orihime tetap bersikeras.

"Kau jangan salah paham _Onna_, manusia tidak sesederhana itu untuk berfikir dengan hatinya. Teori dan logika manusia lebih mendominasi daripada peran hati. Seseorang yang menggantungkan dirinya pada emosi dan perasaannya hanyalah orang lemah." Kini Uquiorra tepat berada di depan Orihime, namun pemuda itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka masih saling berpandangan.

Orihime merasa sedikit terpojok, ia melangkah ke belakang. Namun terhenti saat pinggulnya menabrak meja kerja Ulquiora. "Seseorang dengan hatinya bukanlah orang yang lemah, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra berhenti dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Orihime sehingga jarak diantara mereka menyempit. "Hanya kau yang bisa berfikir seperti itu, dengan hatimu. Seseorang yang selalu menjunjung tinggi perasaannya dan berbuat sesuai dengan hatinya, hanyalah dirimu. Karena aku menciptakanmu seperti itu." Ulquiorra menekankan, lalu lanjut berbisik ke telinga sang gadis, "Bahkan manusia paling baik pun pasti memiliki keinginan dan hasrat yang suatu saat dapat melampaui batas emosinya. Manusia bukanlah malaikat."

Orihime berhenti bicara, ia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga pandangannya jatuh pada novel yang sekarang berada di atas meja kerja Ulquiorra. Benarkah begitu? Mengapa pemuda di depannya ini mampu berpendapat seperti itu? Meski Orihime diciptakan oleh Ulquiorra, namun ia tidak bisa memahaminya penulisnya itu. _Bahkan aku tidak bisa dibilang sebagai seorang manusia_, batin Orihime.

Bersambung.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak atas review dan favnya, ditunggu terus saran dan masukannya yaa :)

Review, please.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach.

Warning: OOC

**Unpublished Creation **

–**Frontera-**

Naskah yang pernah ditulis oleh Ulquiorra yang dijuluki sebagai penulis muda jenius, tidak pernah menemui akhir. Mengapa demikian, dan apa yang paling diinginkan Ulquiorra, sebagai seorang penulis?

* * *

Cukup lama Orihime Inoue, sebuah perwujudan dari tulisan naskah yang belum selesai, tinggal bersama penulisnya, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Semenjak perdebatannya dengan pemuda itu mengenai peran hati terhadap seseorang, Orihime tidak membicarakan mengenai hal itu lagi, namun ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Meski ia segan untuk berpendapat karena bahkan Orihime sendiri tidak mampu memahami perasaan manusia. Dirinya memang hanya sebuah penciptaan, yang diciptakan oleh seorang penulis berhati dingin. Gadis bersurai merah jingga itu hanya berharap suatu hari Ulquiorra dapat memahami hatinya. Suatu karya yang tercipta dari hati sang penulis jenius itu pasti akan menjadi sangat hebat dan mengalahkan karya manapun.

Orihime sedang menyaksikan acara televisi mengenai tanyangan suatu tempat yang dipercaya dapat mengabulkan permohonan seseorang. Gadis itu menoleh dan mengarahkan manik _hazel_nya pada Ulquiorra yang sedang fokus menatap layar laptopnya, seperti biasa. "Ulquiorra?" sapa gadis itu.

Ulquiorra mendongakan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Orihime. Orihime menunjuk ke arah layar televisi dengan antusias. "Ayo kita pergi kesana!"

Ulquiorra menatap tayangan itu kemudian merengut. "Jangan mudah percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu, _Onna_." Pemuda itu kembali kepada laptopnya.

Orihime berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju tempat dimana Ulquiorra berada. "Ayolah, kau harus mendapatkan _refreshing_. Apa kau tidak jenuh?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

Hening.

"Tapi.. apa kau tidak merasa kesepian? Kau selalu berada disini.." Orihime lanjut bicara.

"Tidak." Jawab Ulquiorrra lagi. Kenapa ia harus merasa kesepian saat seorang gadis cantik berada disini bersamanya?

"Kau bohong. Aku saja merasa.. bosan." Desis Orihime, cemberut.

Ulquiorra mendongak lagi, untuk melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Orihime sedikit terkejut saat kali ini Ulquiorra memandangnya. "Tidak mungkin seseorang tidak merasa kesepian saat ia hanya berdiam mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Kubilang, aku tidak merasa kesepian, _Onna_. Jika aku merasakannya sekalipun, itu tidak ada artinya."

"Siapa bilang? Jika kau merasa kesepian, kau hanya perlu menghancurkan tembok batas yang kau bangun sendiri ini, dan pergi keluar sana." Ucap Orihime dengan pelan, merasa takut jika Ulquiorra akan marah.

Dan benar saja, Ulquiorra meraih tangan Orihime dan menarik tubuhnya sehingga gadis itu duduk di pangkuan sang penulis. Orihime syok dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Ulquiorra, namun ia lebih terkaget karena posisinya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengurusi kehidupanku?" tanya ulquiorra, pemuda itu menjebak Orihime diantara lengannya.

"Ka-karena k-kau p-penciptaku-ku." Jawab Orihime terbata-bata, belum pulih dari syoknya.

Ulquiorra menyipitkan mata, sambil tetap menatap mata _hazel_ milik sang gadis. "Lalu kenapa jika aku adalah penciptamu?"

Orihime menghela napasnya untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "A-aku ingin kau melihat dunia dengan hatimu, agar kau bisa merasa bahagia dengan kehidupanmu."

"Kenapa kau bersikeras agar aku memahami hal itu? Apa ada keuntungannya bagimu?" Ulquiorra terus mendesak gadis itu.

Lalu Orihime menggeleng. "Maksudku, karena dari awal kau adalah seorang manusia yang dianugrahi hati, maka kau harus mempergunakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Ulquiorra menyeringai di ujung bibirnya. "Sungguh bodoh." Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Orihime. "Katakan _Onna_, apa keuntungan bagiku dengan aku mengerti apa itu hati."

Orihime menjadi panik saat ia mulai merasakan napas pemuda itu di wajahnya, dan gadis itu terkesiap saat satu lengan Ulquiorra melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Ha-hatimu bisa menentukan hal apa yang paling kau inginkan, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia tersenyum licik. "Benarkah?"

Kemudian tanpa Orihime mampu menyadarinya, Ulquiorra memberi gadis itu ciuman kilat di bibir. Saat Ulquiorra menarik dirinya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Orihime, kedua mata sang gadis sedang melebar karena syok dan bingung.

Ulquiorra tersenyum lagi untuk menggoda sang gadis, kemudian pemuda itu menempelkan mulutnya di pipi Orihime. Kedua tangan Orihime mencengram kain baju di dada Ulquiorra. Orihime tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, yang ia mengerti hanyalah, sensasi yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdebar, napasnya terengah, seluruh tubuh Orihime terasa panas.

"Apa kau pikir, aku melakukan ini karena aku mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu?" desis Ulquiorra sambil tetap menelusurkan bibirnya. "Ataukah kau mengerti bahwa ini hanya sekedar hal yang ingin kulakukan?" Tangannya yang tidak sedang memeluk tubuh Orihime kini ditempatkan di kepala belakang sang gadis dan membelai rambut merah jingga itu. "Apa aku harus menaruh hatiku padamu hanya untuk melakukan hal ini?"

Ulquiorra menekankan bibirnya di bibir Orihime sekali lagi, kali ini ciumannya bertahan lebih lama. Orihime menutup matanya, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun sentuhan Ulquiorra tidak dapat membuatnya berpikir jernih. Sehingga refleks yang hanya dapat diakukan Orihime adalah mendorong Ulquiorra dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dada pemuda itu.

"A-aku mengerti," jawab gadis itu dalam panik, "Ulquiorra," mohon sang gadis agar pemuda itu berhenti, namun alih-alih Ulquiorra hanya menahan tubuh sang gadis untuk tidak pergi menjauh dari dirinya dan malah memeluknya dengan tambah erat.

Ulquiorra kembali menempelkan bibirnya, melumat bibir merah muda Orihime dengan memperdalam ciumannya. Saat merasakan Orihime berontak, Ulquiorra berbisik diantara bibir gadis itu, "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa manusia melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan keinginannya," Orihime mendesah pelan, Ulquiorra lanjut berkata "dan tidak perlu alasan untuk melakukannya, seperti halnya apa yang kulakukan sekarang." Kedua tangan Orihime melemas di dada Ulquiorra, lalu pemuda itu memberi Orihime kecupan terakhirnya sampai ia merasa puas, sebelum kemudian menarik wajahnya untuk menatap mata sang gadis yang kini sudah dipenuhi genangan air mata dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan tangis.

Orihime memandang Ulquiorra. Gadis itu meyakinkan diri bahwa Ulquiorra menciumnya memang tanpa merasakan apapun, karena terlihat dari wajah sang penulis yang masih menunjukan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa.

"A-aku paham, kau mempunyai kehidupan yang bisa kau tentukan sendiri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengaturmu, berbeda dengan kehidupanku." Orihime tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti itu, Ulquiorra." Isaknya.

Ulquiorra kaget dan heran dengan jawaban Orihime. Ia heran mengapa gadis itu masih tetap memikirkannya setelah apa yang barusan Ulquiorra lakukan terhadapnya. Lalu ditengah tangisnya, Orihime melanjutkan bicara. "Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku ataupun hidupku, karena aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berdoa agar suatu saat kau bisa memahami apa artinya memiliki hati, dan menemukan kebahagianmu."

Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu dengan pikiran yang tidak bisa ditebak. Lalu pemuda itu melepaskan Orihime dan berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Ulquiorra berkata. "Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan _Onna_. Tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan campuri urusanku." Ucapnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Orihime yang sedang menangis. Sambil berdiri menopangkan tubuhnya pada satu lengan yang ia tempatkan di meja, dan tangan yang lain membekap mulutnya sendiri, Orihime melihat kepergian sang penulis yang meninggalkannya di dalam ruangan itu, sendirian.

XXX

Orihime menunggu Ulquiorra yang telah pergi meninggalkannya cukup lama dalam kesendirian. Penulis muda itu telah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan rumahnya. Orihime menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang apakah Ulquiorra sedang sangat marah kepadanya, karena Orihime terus-terusan mencampuri masalah pribadi Ulquiorra. _Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, seharusnya aku diam saja. _Orihime membatin.

Orihime merasa sangat buruk, ia menginginkan penulisnya itu kembali. Meski gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ia kembali mendapati Ulquiorra berada di depannya. Bayangan saat Ulquiorra menciumnya terus berputar dan mengulang diri dalam pikiran gadis itu, membuat pipinya merona. Namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya merengut, saat mengingat bahwa Ulquiorra melakukan hal itu semata-mata hanya untuk memperingati Orihime. Ciuman yang tidak didasari oleh perasaan. Entah mengapa ciuman pertama Orihime itu terasa begitu manis sekaligus sangat menyakitkan.

Gadis itu mondar-mandir dari tadi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Saat ia melewati meja kerja Ulquiorra, dilihatnya tumpukan kertas yang terlihat agak kusam. Orihime meraih kertas-kertas itu yang ternyata merupakan sebuah naskah. "_Frontera_?" Orihime membaca sekilas isinya lalu matanya melebar, "Ah, ini adalah naskahku!" jeritnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tulisan tangan Ulquiorra, indah sekali." Orihime menelusurkan jemarinya pada setiap kata yang ditorehkan oleh hinta hitam diatas kertas tersebut. Dengan mata abu-abunya gadis itu memandang naskah tersebut dengan rindu. _Kenapa Ulquiorra menulis cerita tentang kisahku? Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyelesaikannya? _Orihime membatin lagi sambil menelan ludahnya, _dan kenapa aku bisa mewujud dan bertemu langsung dengan Ulquiorra? Apa alasannya?_ Kali ini Orihime mempertanyakan hal-hal itu, saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa kehadirannya disini tidak pernah dibutuhkan Ulquiorra. _Karena aku hanya mengganggu saja_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan dari pintu saat pintu kamar Ulquiorra dibuka. Orihime sontak menoleh. "Ulqui-" namun gadis itu berhenti saat mendapati seseorang yang belum pernah ditemuinya, seorang pria mendongak ke dalam ruangan.

Pria itu terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Orihime sehingga ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya, "Ulquiorra tidak ada, ya?"

"Umm, I-iya." Jawab Orihime dengan tidak yakin, ia belum pernah berbicara dengan orang selain Ulquiorra.

"Oh, boleh aku masuk?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"T-tentu." Jawab Orihime, ia merasa tidak berhak melarang pria itu masuk, ini bukanlah ruangan miliknya dan sepertinya pria tersebut memang mengenal Ulquiorra. Karena biasanya tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk seenaknya ke dalam rumah Ulquiorra, apalagi berkeluyuran ke dalam kamarnya. Penjagaan disekitar rumah penulis muda itu sangatlah ketat, maka kenyataan bahwa pria ini bisa dengan mudah masuk menjelaskan bahwa pria ini adalah tamu spesial.

Orihime mengamati saat pria itu mulai berjalan masuk dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang seperti Ulquiorra akan menyimpan gadis secantik ini di kamarnya. Aku sangat terkejut." Ucapnya terkesan, meski dengan nada yang santai.

Orihime tersipu, "Ini bukan seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Tuan."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu formal denganku." Kini Orihime dapat melihat sosok pria itu lebih jelas, wajahnya tampan dengan rambut coklat ikal yang ditata dengan rapi, matanya berwarna coklat gelap seperti warna rambutnya, ekspresinya ramah namun terlihat sedikit angkuh dan intelektual persis seperti Ulquiorra, tapi pria ini bersikap dewasa dan sopan.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Aizen Sousuke, Ulquiorra adalah keponakanku."

"Ke-ponakan?" ulang Orihime, jelas terkejut. Meski memiliki keangkuhan dan intelektual yang sama namun mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat mirip.

"Ya, meski hubungan kami adalah paman-keponakan, tapi kami terlihat sangat tidak mirip, iya kan?" Tanya Aizen seolah mampu membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"I-iya." Aku Orihime.

Aizen tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, karena Ulquiorra memiliki darah Spanyol dari ibunya." Jelas pria itu.

Orihime mengangguk dan hanya bisa berkata, "Oh,."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nona, aku merasa sangat penasaran, tapi kurasa Ulquiorra akan sangat marah jika aku mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Jadi boleh tidak jika aku sekedar tahu namamu?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku Orihime." Orihime tahu bahwa Aizen ingin bertanya segala hal mengenai alasan kenapa dirinya bisa berada di kamar Ulquiorra dan apa hubungannya dengan sang penulis, namun seperti yang dikatakan pria itu bahwa Ulquiorra sangat tidak menyukai jika seseorang mengusik urusannya, maka Aizen mengurungkan diri. _Oh, bahkan pamannya saja tidak berani, bodoh sekali aku_, kutuk gadis itu pada dirinya.

Bersambung.

* * *

That's the third chapter! Hoho. Aku menikmati menulis cerita Ulquihime, terima kasih atas semangat dan favnya :)  
Ditunggu terus saran dan masukannya yaa karenanya, review please.. :D


End file.
